


As long as you're mine

by Bored_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Daddy Issues, Extremely Underage, Gay, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Pedophilia, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Witch/pseuds/Bored_Witch
Summary: In a world where men can get pregnant but sexual love between men and family members is punished with death, Sam and Dean had to live their life as a couple. A really special one.EXTREMELY UNDERAGEIf you don't like it don't read it :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> About the story I wanted to tell some important things
> 
> Dean is 41 years old while Sam is 12 years old. They are more than brothers, Dean in fact think of Sam almost like a son  
Dean is different from supernatural series, infact he is much rude, he had beard and rough manners. He is bigger and older and also he is much more... sturdy ;)  
Hope you like it!!

Sam Winchester had no idea what was going to happen in a few hours. He was lying in the motel bed that he and Dean had chosen for that night. It was a dark, narrow room. The light bulb hanging from the ceiling just worked and you had to give it a few strokes before having a strong enough light. Yes they had to please.

Dean was out of almost all of his money, and Sam knew that, even though Dean ignored it. The only thing he was afraid of was being separated from him. He didn’t want to, he’d sleep under a bridge as long as Dean was by his side to protect him. That wasn’t a life for a 12-year-old, Dean knew that. They had many years of difference and yet Dean knew how his brother felt.

He often looked at him, in the car, out of the corner of his eye, staring at a random spot outside, between the branches of the trees, thinking of a normal life, in a normal house, like a normal teenager. He wasn’t a normal teenager, much less his older brother. Dean, in fact, was now a man.  
The thick beard showed some white hair, as well as the hair.  
Despite his advancing age, Dean was still in good shape.  
And Sam knew that.  
He loved to watch him undress, in front of him, shamelessly.  
He loved to see him unleash his blood-stained torso, which Sam would clean up later.  
Not to mention when Dean was driving.  
Sam loved him.

He watched every detail, every single movement his older brother made while driving.  
One hand behind the wheel, shoulders relaxed, eyes alert.  
more Sam looked at Dean’s profile, more he fell in love.  
In a world like theirs, what Sam dreamed was impossible.  
Loving and having relationships with another man was strictly forbidden by the country and moreover, loving one’s own relative and carrying children born of incest, was punished with the death penalty.  
Hanging.

despite this, the world had evolved and now even males could give birth and have children.

Sam didn’t want to die.

He wanted to live with his lover.  
in fact, something about him changed his mind.  
When he looked at Dean, he forgot that he was his brother, he forgot about the government and all the laws that stand in the way of love between two brothers and two men.  
Sam watched the light bulb tremble. Again.

He got up, but right then, Dean walked into the room, locked the door.  
He then placed the paper bag on the table before heading to the window and closing the dusty curtains.  
"I asked to put mayonnaise inside yours, the ketchup was finished."  
Sam got out of bed.  
He watched Dean fix the light bulb as he got up on the bed to get to it.  
Sam saw, as he sat down at the table, that his brother’s T-shirt had risen and had shown three long scars on his right side, which the major had obtained in his adventures even before Sam’s birth, right next to the covered abdominals.  
Sam blinked several times and sat down.  
they ate their burghers in silence, watching the news on television.  
Dean watched his brother.  
He was sad, he knew it.

He had to do something, he had to cheer him up.  
"Hey Sammy," he said.  
Sam looked at him, apathetic.  
"I have something for you," continued Dean, grabbing the paper bag.  
Sam looked at him curious but then smiled when his older brother pulled out a large slice of chocolate cake wrapped in plastic.  
Sam got up to hug his brother.  
Dean returned the hug, albeit less warmly.  
For a few moments, the two did nothing but hug.  
Sam put his face on the major’s shoulder, while Dean just wrapped Sam in his arms even more.

The two went to bed.  
The room offered two single beds, but they decided to sleep in a single bed.  
Dean would sleep on the side while Sam, in his arms, would sleep in the same position.  
Every time they found single beds, they always decided to sleep together.  
The room was dark and quiet.  
The only noises were the engines of the trucks that went out at the restaurant next door and the voices and laughter of the drunk men.  
Sam looked at Dean’s chest right in front of him.  
He knew Dean was awake, too.  
"It’s not your fault," Sam suddenly said, then he looked up.  
Dean was looking at him, not saying anything.  
The youngest raised his arms and placed them on the wide shoulders of the major.  
Sam could feel the hair standing on his arms, along with Dean’s hair snapping at his touch.  
"Dean," said Sam, with a hiss.  
Then slowly, the tears began to fall.  
Sam started sobbing while Dean slowly caressed his hair without looking him in the eye.  
The two spent the rest of the night like this.  
Sam wept until sleep reached him while Dean, in an almost cryptic and monotonous gesture, caressed the delicate strands of his younger brother.

Sam opened his eyes.  
It was early morning.  
Could deduce this from the fact that no noise was heard from the outside except the chirping of the birds.  
Sam looked right at him.  
He saw his hands leaning against his brother’s pecs as they followed Dean’s slow breathing.  
Sam looked up a little and saw that Dean was asleep, holding a hand on his cheek.  
Sam could feel the warmth of his hand and also felt something else.  
Down below, under the covers, Sam felt something pushing against his navel.  
Dean’s penis was turgid.  
Sam could hear the chapel pushing against Dean’s red boxer fabric.  
Sam swallowed it up.  
He went into a panic.  
He began to wonder if Dean had ever found out while he was grazing his turgid penis.  
So he decides to try.  
Slowly, he slipped his hand all over Dean’s body.  
It was really hot.  
The fingers reached the overflowing package pushing against the baby’s body.  
With his fingers, he began to caress the rod turgid, erect, which made everything similar to a circus tent.  
Sam swallowed it again.

He tasted the saliva in his mouth, eager to free himself and yield it to his dear brother, through a passionate kiss.  
Then the tears began to fall.  
It was all so wrong.  
They could die if they were discovered.  
Sam covered his eyes with his hands, ignoring the warm tears on his cheeks.  
But then a hand, rough and definitely bigger than his, grabbed his wrists and freed Sam’s gaze, full of suffering and pain.  
"Sam" gently called Dean, looking down on him.  
Sam looked him in the eyes.  
"I never want to see you cry again." He said, calm the eldest, wrapping the youngest in his arms.  
Dean felt the erection pushing between his legs.  
Then he looked at Sam, who closed his eyes deeply breathing in, feeling safe in the arms of the man he loved.  
"Sam..." Dean said, supporting the baby’s chin with his fingers.  
"From today, I will be yours. You can do whatever you want with my body’’  
And in that moment, Sam just kissed him.

Dean accepted the kiss and, above all, accepted the inexperienced language that sought to equal his, in skill and mastery.  
Sam then stood up, leaning his hands wide behind his brother.  
Dean welcomed his hands around Sam’s narrow and minute hips, helping him to stand up and stand straddling on himself.  
Sam could now observe his brother in all his magnificence.  
He started unbuttoning his shirt with whoever Dean slept with and freed the big member growing between his legs.  
Dean was naked on the bed.  
"Dean" whispered Sam kissing him.  
Dean kissed him back, holding the baby’s delicate body.  
"I’ll be yours, I’ll always be yours," he whispered to his ear, allowing Sam to feel his naked, exposed skin and the down that totally covered his body.  
Sam started wheezing when Dean’s experienced hands directed him towards his big member.

Sam sighed astonished when he saw his brother’s half an inch standing straight in front of him.  
He swallowed, burying his lips, trying to stay calm, but the idea that that large member would be inside him in a few moments made him nervous.  
"Sam" whispered Dean, stroking his cheek gently.  
Then with his hand he brought his little brother’s face to his own.  
The expert tongue of the eldest touched the little one’s lips and the two exchanged a large dose of saliva.  
Slowly, Dean inserted his long fingers between his brother’s lips and began to move them, while Sam, with his tongue, made them moist and ready for his hole.  
Dean knelt, looking down at his brother.  
With his other hand he began to explore the back of the smallest who remained bent and with his head down.  
Dean whispered his brother’s name again when he grabbed the major’s member with both hands. Soon the latter inserted his wet fingers into the little brother’s anus, causing him to scream in pain.

Dean stopped, staring at the brother he loved so much, looking at him in pain.  
But his hand kept pushing and his fingers went completely into Sam’s little body.  
"Dean...please...I’m not ready..." He whispered Sam with a string of voice but Dean, ignoring his wheezing little brother, began to move his fingers, slowly, touching the fleshy walls of the anus.  
Sam began to tremble, groaning with pleasure.  
Dean just smiled before he pulled his fingers out fast.  
Sam was out of breath.  
He watered his back as the tears went down slowly.  
Dean spit in the palm of his hand to use it as lubricant, grabbed his enormous member and got out of bed, ready to enter his little brother.  
"Dean...no...please..." cried Sam, closing his eyes ready to recive the pain.  
Dean reached Sam’s bottom.  
Grabbed his ankles to open his little brother’s legs as much as possible.  
Sam hunted a scream of terror.  
Dean, quiet, began to wet with spit the long turgid rod, ready to penetrate his brother.  
"Dean..." Said sam in a whisper, hoping that that call so suffering could be enough to calm Dean.  
But this, in response, spread his legs, squeezed his penis in his hand and began to push against the baby’s tight anus.  
In a few seconds the anus began to widen considerably, welcoming Dean’s pink and big glans.

Sam screamed in pain.  
Dean quick, put one hand on Sam’s mouth while the other continued to direct the turgid penis toward Sam’s anus.  
After a few seconds the glans entered completely and Sam began to feel sick.  
She was nauseous and felt like split in half.And they were only at the beginning.  
Dean kept pushing, smiling.  
He felt worthy, worthy of owning his little brother and therefore, he knew he could do anything he wanted.  
Sam belonged to him, just like Dean belonged to Sam.  
They were one thing and in this case, literally.  
Dean was pushing and he was only half-member when Sam turned around and, with his face streaked with tears, grabbed his arm, begging him to stop.  
Dean smiled, looked down and with a quick gesture pushed even more, bringing the whole member in at once.  
Sam opened his mouth, breathless.  
The tremor increased and the hiccups began again.  
The fingernails went into the mattress, piercing the motel sheets.  
Dean laughed in taste, then bent over and kissed Sam, gently.  
The latter, at the kiss, gave up his strength and closed his eyes.  
He was too weak.

Dean with his fingers, he touched the kid’s hips and when he got to his soft buttocks, he squeezed them tightly and started pushing even harder.  
Violently he came out and then he reemerged inside his little brother.  
Sam sighed again before he passed out on the bed.  
Dean smiled.  
He grabbed the baby’s hips even more firmly and began to fuck the baby.  
The swollen scrotum banged loudly against Sam’s fleshy hole every time Dean pushed violently into him.  
Dean clenched his teeth, dipped his nails in Sam’s flesh, causing him to get scratches.  
The moans began to grow, Dean growled when the last sinks, the most powerful broke Sam’s tiny body.  
The bed began to creak loudly, slamming against the wall.  
Dean grabbed his brother’s long hair, holding it in his fist.  
Dean started wheezing, clenching his teeth so hard it made his lip bleed.  
Dean’s penis continued to penetrate the baby’s tight anus until, with one last violent dip, it came into Sam’s subtle body.  
The latter opened his eyes when the sperm splashed inside him.  
Dean screamed, proud of himself, kept pushing violent inside him.  
He grabbed the sides of the mattress and, after leaning against Sam’s back, he kept pushing hard until the last drop of seed had actually entered him.  
Sam swallowed it up.  
His pupils dilated as his brother’s hot seed made its way into his belly.  
This one began to swell quickly.  
Sam trembled violently before expelling all the sperm that his brother, still inside him, had instilled in him.  
The sperm came out of his mouth and Sam just turned around and clung to his brother, waiting for the jet to finish.  
Dean looked at it with astonished eyes before reaching Sam’s lips and kissing him gently.  
Sam, happy, hugged his man.

"You’ll be a good parent..." Dean said, touching Sam’s swollen belly.  
It had only been two weeks since Dean got Sam pregnant.  
Their relationship was even closer, and now, Sam knew that Dean would never leave him.  
Sam turned and, on his toes, kissed Dean happy.  
They were hugged, smiling and proud of their work.  
But suddenly, Sam felt something in his belly.  
A sharp blow caused Sam to bend in two in pain and he fell to the ground.


	2. The family began to grow up

But suddenly, Sam felt something in his belly. A sharp blow caused Sam to bend in two in pain and he fell to the ground. Dean grabbed him by the hips.   
"Sam? Sam!" said worried Dean, hugging his brother.   
" Dean..." Said the little one in a whisper. Dean looked down on the floor and a big stain of greenish liquid came out of Sam’s pants. Another excruciating twinge struck the baby’s stomach.  
Dean wrapped his brother’s arms around his neck and brought him into their bedroom, into their new home. Sam screamed in pain as soon as he lay on the bed. Dean took off his pants and noticed that the green liquid kept coming out of his anus, which at that time was red and dry. Dean then moistened his fingers and began to rub them all over the irritated part. Sam groaned with pleasure at the wet touch of his brother. But Sam had to do something, so he began to push.  
The screams spread all over the house and Dean could only watch and wait. After a few hours Sam screamed, tears turned his face when the baby’s little head came out of his anus.   
Dean, amazed, began to help the child and when he came out he wrapped him in his arms. Dean smiled, happy to see his baby safe and sound. Sam smiled too, tired and sweaty. Dean approached his brother, showing him the baby.   
"It’s a boy..." Said Dean, happy. The child just cried but then, he raised his arms and brushed his father’s stubborn and thick beard with his fingers.  
Dean began to tear with joy.  
Sam was happy, happy to see the love of his life with his son. Dean then took the little one into his brother’s arms before he approached the side of the bed and sat down.  
"How we will call him?" Dean said, stroking his little brother’s face.  
"I thought.. of John...in memory of our father..." Said Sam, tearing with joy.   
Dean stood up, smiling gently.   
"That’s a great name." He then headed towards the legs of little Sam, watching the greenish liquid continue to flow out of Sam’s hot anus.  
I wonder if... That’s what Dean thought.  
"Mmh...mmh..." Dean made a sound of approval.   
" Do you like it?" Said Sam amused.   
"Sam...you’re so handsome..." Dean said gently, bringing a good dose of liquid to Sam’s lips. The latter, reluctant, sucked all the liquid out of the major’s fingers.  
"I’d fuck you here, too, right now, with our son in your arms..." He then added Dean, widening the baby’s sweaty legs and opening the zipper of his jeans.   
Sam groaned worried when Dean kicked out the already hard member, ready to inject another dose of hot cum into him.   
"Dean... the baby...please"  
But Dean continued, firm. he grabbed his gigantic penis and without using any kind of lubricant, he began to push. Sam began to tear. He wanted to scream but the baby in his arms was already asleep. "Dean...please..." he continued to say in between sighs, while his lover continued to push the turgid penis in his hole. The anus was warm and irritated and Sam could only squeeze his teeth and wait. He saw tears fall on the baby’s little face. Dean pushed until he put all his penis inside his little brother. Sam dropped his head backwards, whittling his eyes for too much pain. He felt the same sensation of few weeks before when Dean first came into him.  
"Yes, Sam..." Said Dean starting to push slowly.  
"You’re so beautiful...so small..." The thrusts began to increase in speed and Dean grabbed Sam’s ankles to get a chance to push harder. Sam wanted to scream but couldn’t. Then he began to get agitated, feeling something moving in him. He sensed a strange sensation, something pushing against his pubis from the inside. It was Dean’s cock. A bump was created every time Dean sank into him, rough and violent.  
The groans of pain began to increase and Sam could only begin to scream. The pain was too strong. Not even the slimy, greenish liquid coming out of his anus could ease the pain. Dean was too big and his turgid penis was pushing harder and harder. The bed began to tremble and hit the wall. Dean, with his eyes fixed on Sam’s, smiled, happy, while his brother tried in every way not to scream. But by now, it was too late. The screams began to grow especially when Dean grabbed his hips for a more comfortable position, and pushed without even a moment of rest into Sam’s little anus.  
And that’s when the baby woke up. Sam tried so hard to ignore the pain, but it was too strong. Dean took little John with one hand, carrying him to his left shoulder. All this while he continued to fuck his brother.  
"Hey little John...you want to see how your dads gave birth to you?" smiled Dean, grabbing Sam’s penis and starting to jerk him off.  
It was only at that moment that Sam felt some enjoyment after all those minutes spent in pain and suffering.   
Little John looked at his father intrigued and then looked at the situation.   
He stopped crying when Sam came on his belly and Dean brought warm semen to his son’s tiny, thin lips.   
The child immediately began to lick the sperm from Dean’s big fingers.  
The latter smiled happily and Sam did the same, even though his face was tired and marked by pain. Dean then, happy, gave the last strong thrusts and with a scream full of pleasure, came in Sam, freeing himself.  
Immediately, Dean’s hot cum and the greenish and slimy liquid mixed. Sam’s belly began to grow again.   
"No...not again..." Said Sam whining, watching his belly grow.   
"And this time...you will not waste a drop..." Dean reached out and laid it on Sam’s lips, closing his mouth. Sam heard the mix come up from his throat, but Dean, with one look, forced him to throw it all back down.   
"This time we’ll have more than one child..." He said, bringing more hot sperm to little John’s mouth, who smiled, appreciating the hot nectar.  
"And it will be great to share your seed with them...and mine," said Dean, with a smile. Sam also smiled, exhausted, before passing out. Dean was still inside him. He smiled at the child he held in his arms and after kissing him on the lips, licking away the remains of childbirth, he started to push his big cock back into Sam. This time it was faster and the thrusts even more violent.  
Sam was tired and really weak when Dean came into him again, with a dreamy look, making Sam’s belly grow even bigger. 

The years passed. Sam had just turned 16 while Dean was slowly approaching 50. The two had bought a small house in the suburbs, making sacrifices and struggling to have a future together.  
Although, they couldn’t say they were in love. In fact, Sam, to people, was Dean’s son, as were all the other children, born and then abandoned by a mother who no longer wanted that life. The children had become five and only then did Dean feel satisfied. All male.  
Sam felt his anus irritated and sore, even after years. The kids only had a few days of age difference, due to the fact that Dean was feeding his sperm every time Sam gave birth to one.  
"another one..." growled every time, as soon as he came into Sam’s little ass.  
The kids loved Dean and he was happy to spend time with them while Sam took care of the house and satisfy Dean’s cravings. Sam smiled happily when Dean took his children and, on his legs, made them jump. They had become a happy couple.   
Dinner time arrived. Dean took the kids to their high chairs and Sam sat next to his boyfriend.   
"Sam" called Dean sweetly while he was eating peas.  
Sam looked at him. "Are you happy with me? Here? With our children?" Dean continued, stroking his cheek.   
"Oh Dean," said Sam, throwing himself at him and kissing him gently.  
Dean kissed him back, hugging his little brother and holding him in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!  
Let me know if you like it!


	3. the eldest son

> (this is how I immaginate little John ;) )

_Ten years later._

  
Sam was in the kitchen, doing the dishes.  
It had just passed the tenth birthday of the children.  
Little John had become a little boy, as had all his brothers.  
Cas and Mike, second and third, respectively, were pretty close.  
They never shared and loved to do everything together. The evening bath, homework, room cleaning.  
They were inseparable people.  
Then there was Josh and Robert, who really loved being with Sam.  
They spent a lot of time together.  
Afternoon readings could last whole afternoons, not to mention gardening.  
John, on the other hand, loved Dean more than anything in the world.  
He loved being with him, sharing his secrets with him and his passions.  
Sam suspected that when the two of them locked themselves in their bedroom, Dean would help John explore his body and even his father’s.

But this one was fine with Sam.  
Everyone, sooner or later, should have lost their virginity to their father. It had become a family tradition.  
Sam sighed happily at the idea, imagining his children being brutally fucked by Dean at the same time.  
As the years progressed, Dean became more and more charming.  
He showed great attention to food, both for him and for his children.  
Due to the iron diet and daily gym exercises, despite being close to 60 he showed a statuary physique.  
Wide shoulders, big pectoral and abs sculpted and hard as marble.  
The only sign of old age was hair and beard.  
The latter showed some white tuft that Dean held in his long, curled moustache on the tip.  
Sam called him a hipster.  
The hair, however, thick as always, was completely white.  
Every time he looked at him, Sam felt his penis standing up immediately.  
It was really the Daddy that dreamed so much.  
Sam had changed, too.

He had just reached the age of 20 and felt like an adult.  
He had long hair, middle row.  
Some beard hair had already come out, but he promptly removed it.  
He wanted to remain, at least on the outside, the child who was often raped by his brother.  
He loved that feeling of being possessed by such a mature man.  
Sam finished the dishes and passed them on to Josh and Robert, ready to help their dad.  
He looked out of the window Cas and Mike playing pirates in the garden, while John and Dean were just ahead in the open garage, repairing an old Dean’s bike.  
Sam sighed, remembering happily (judging by the package growing fast) when Dean only wore his beloved leather jacket, without wearing anything else.  
He did it for Sam because he knew his little brother loved seeing him look like this.  
The black and shiny jacket resting on wide shoulders, while the buttons brushed the turgid nipples and the heavy resting member rocking quietly, when Dean marched in front of Sam, making him happy, before screwing him violently.  
"Dad," said Robert, looking up at Sam.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked, touching the turgid dick that pushed against the suit.  
Sam groaned when Josh grabbed his penis, too.  
Immediately, however, he removed the two children.  
That was Dean’s job.  
"It’s nothing children...your father is just very happy"  
Even though Sam would be happy to possess those little children, he couldn’t.

He had to bring them to Dean pure and untouched. Otherwise, there’d be trouble.  
Sam would have been fucked half to death, and as much as he was tempted by the idea, Dean would have made sure he didn’t like the idea.  
Dean had to pick one of them to own and name as the next baby carrier.

He would fertilize him and the child would give him more children to fertilize.  
Sam shivered at the idea.  
Seeing Dean, his muscular hero, fucking his kids...would be like a dream.  
But Sam, he couldn’t see it.  
It was between Dean and the chosen one.  
That evening they dined with the usual joy of all time and it was time to sleep.  
Dean was waiting for Sam in their bed, eager to take it out on him and get rid of him.  
But Sam had to say good night to all his kids.  
Cas and Mike slept in the same bed, even united in the dream.  
Robert and Josh, instead, slept in a bunk bed, while John, the firstborn, had a bed all to himself.  
When Sam kissed his forehead to wish him good night, he grabbed his father’s face with his hands and kissed him passionately, sticking his tongue between his lips.  
Sam was very upset.  
He really was Dean’s son, and he probably taught him how to kiss like that.  
The two detached and John, happy, closed his eyes.  
Sam got up, headed to his room.  
He crawled into Dean’s arms, into bed, and the two stayed that way for a while.  
"Will John be the chosen one?" Sam asked without looking at him.  
"mh mh" Dean murmured as a token of approval.

Sam felt a shiver down his back and his penis starting to harden.  
"When are you going to do it?" he then asked riding on him.  
Could feel Dean’s massive erection pushing under his scrotum.  
"Do you want to watch?" Dean whispered, beginning to bite Sam’s right earlobe.  
The latter began to groan.  
"If you really want to assist...my love...you will be satisfied." He finally said with a smile and Sam reciprocated, kissing him then with fury.  
"I see you looking forward to this event..." Dean said between kisses.  
Sam couldn’t answer, because Dean had him come down from his pubis and walk to the bedroom door.  
Sam saw that the penis was turgid and straight.  
He felt the shivers all over his body.  
Dean got out of there.  
He returned shortly after, with John in his arms, still asleep.  
He laid him on the bed, next to Sam, locked the door and approached the baby.  
"I’ll let you watch, my love," said to Sam.  
Sam was confused. He didn’t think it would happen that night.  
Dean took off his black boxers and the turgid member jumped out.  
Sam swallowed it up.  
Dean was completely naked.

The white pubic hairs framed that big pulsating member, while the hairs on the rest of the body, curly and completely white, covered the ample pectoral, the sculpted abs and the thick and muscular legs.  
Sam’s penis was pushing against the fabric of boxers, but he knew he couldn’t attend the event that was about to happen.  
Dean grabbed the baby’s face with his hand and began to caress him, waking him from his sleep.  
"Daddy..." John murmured, stretching.  
"You’re ready, John. You’ve become a man and tonight, you will receive the greatest gift." Dean said, licking his lips.  
John seemed confused but could not say anything, as Dean approached the baby’s face to his big member.  
John spontaneously opened his mouth and let that giant rod into his little baby mouth.  
Sam noticed with surprise that Dean’s penis was the size of the baby’s entire arm.  
Dean pushed into his mouth, grabbing John’s hair with his hands.  
"Yes...my son...all inside..." Dean murmured, while John went up and down all over Dean’s penis.  
"Yes...Ohh yes..." gemette Dean when John took all the member in his throat.  
"You’re such a bitch...like your father..." Dean said, smiling at sam, who smiled amused.  
Then, Dean wrapped an arm around Sam’s hips and carried it to his lips to kiss him in heat.  
The two kept kissing each other while John kept sucking.  
Dean grabbed Sam’s cheeks in one hand, forcing him to open his mouth.  
Sam groaned when Dean created a large amount of saliva and spat it all in Sam’s mouth.  
And that’s when John even started masturbating with both hands Dean’s member.

He was so inexperienced, he did nothing but cause Dean pain.  
But the latter endured the pain and made him even more aroused.  
He grabbed the back of John’s head with his hand, pushed him deeper and deeper, and when John began to choke, Dean came into him, excited at the idea of causing pain to his son.  
Dean groaned with pleasure.  
He closed his eyes and threw his head back, groaning loudly.  
Sam watched his brother’s sperm come out in violent streams and quickly filled the baby’s mouth.  
John, with a worried look, tried to wiggle and try to breathe, but Dean grabbed his hair and pushed him even deeper, until John touched his father’s hairy pubis with his nose and could smell the strong smell of masculinity entering his nostrils.  
After the last sighs, Dean left the handshake and lay on the bed, smiling blissfully.  
‘’Only you could give me a child like this one...’  
Dean grabbed Sam and kissed him gently, while John started vomiting cum and saliva, coughing.  
Sam smiled when Dean stood up and grabbed his son’s hips.  
‘’Dad… no… please! ’' whimpered John, trying to free himself from Dean’s grip.  
This last one smiled and before the little one could do anything, he grabbed his sperm-stained member in his hand.  
John opened his eyes scared, seeing his father’s gigantic cock again.  
‘’Papa… no… ’’ tears began to descend, but Dean was impassive.  
He put his son on his stomach on the bed.  
He grabbed the baby’s tiny hips and after ripping his pajamas off, he brutally shoved the big dick into him.  
John screamed in pain, crying.

The screams spread throughout the house, and the other children awoke.  
Dean kept pushing, biting his lip and smiling happily at what he was doing.  
Someone knocked on the bedroom door.  
"I’m sure they’ll like the thing…and soon… ’’ said Dean by pushing completely all the big cock in the baby‘

’They want to partecipate…’’

Sam just smiled a little.

He approached the door and turned the key, opening it wide.  
His children were all at the door of the room, confused and sleepy.  
Sam returned to his seat.  
Dean then looked at his children, while John cried out in pain.  
By now, Dean’s big dick was all in him, down to his hairy scrotum, with no lubricant whatsoever.  
‘’here kids… this you will love… ’’  
Dean then firmly grabbed the baby’s hips and started fucking him.  
John opened his eyes to the pain, screaming again.  
Dean then continued to push hard.  
He slowly came out of that tight and sore anus and then violently reappeared within him.  
John kept crying, but Dean didn’t stop.  
Gradually he began to fuck him faster and faster, with violence and cruelty.  
He bit his lip and with a strong and convinced look, grabbed his son’s hair with his hand and with a violent gesture straightened him, carrying it to his chest.  
Dean squeezed the little one with his muscular arms and while he kept screwing him, he began to bite the lobe of his ear.  
Dean started to moan.  
Sam saw that man so violent and crude to fuck his child, and that only turned him on even more.  
He took off his pants and started masturbating while his brother was growling violently.  
The children were watching the scene intrigued but also afraid of the violence Dean was screwing his son with.  
This last one fainted, powerless, and it was at that moment that Sam came upon his belly.  
He reminded him of when Dean screwed him even more violently than he was screwing their baby.  
Dean stood up and as he held the baby with his arms, he approached the children, who were still at the door of the room.  
"Well children…’’ Dean said with breathlessness, between a dip and the other.  
‘’who… wants to be…’’ said then, squeezing his eyes and coming into that minute body.  
‘’… the next one? ’’ said smiling, gasping.  
The sperm entered the little one, splashing in him violently.  
Dean threw his head back again, smiling.  
John suddenly woke up, shivering to see his belly grow fast.  
He screamed when Dean started fucking him again.  
The cum that was still coming out of Dean’s big cock hit the floor, along with the blood that started to drip.  
With a smile, Dean came into him again and, satisfied, saw his belly grow even more.  
In horror, John tried to wrestle from his father’s grip.

John saw horrified the veins wich began to appear more and more on the big belly, while this one grew fast.  
He kept his belly swollen with both hands and as soon as Dean freed him from the big member, he vomited the hot cum.

Dean grabbed his mouth from behind, sealing it with his hands.  
‘’Make Me Proud My son…’  
Dean smiled, happy at the idea of having new children to fuck and fertilize.  
‘’and meanwhile… ’’ said with a smile, looking at the rest of the children.  
These looked at him intrigued.  
Their family was definitely not normal.  
But one thing was certain. Everyone loved each other very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the final chapter!  
it was fun to write this story, I loved it!  
again, sorry for my bad english.  
I hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Fanfiction  
Actually, this is my first Fanfiction that I publish on a web site.  
At first I want to apologize for my bad English, this is not my first language.  
Besides, I really wanted to publish this Fanfiction that will have other chapters if you want.  
Leave a comment if you want other chapters!!!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
